The Article
by kohm15
Summary: Teddy is about to go to Hogwarts for his final year but he's hiding his true feelings about something as Harry tries to figure out what it is.


The Article

Teddy could still hear the words constantly in his head, constantly repeating themselves. _Dangerous_. He grabbed his trunk and headed down the stairs of the home he lived in with his grandmother. _Half-breed._ He turned into the living room and hugged his grandmother good-bye.

"I'm so proud of you, Teddy! You're going to do fantastic, just don't let it go to your head, I'm sure you've heard stories of how that Percy Weasley acted with that badge on his chest." Andromeda Tonks looked near tears with pride. "I'll see you at Christmas and make sure to write often!"

"Of course, Gran. See you then." Teddy did his best to put on a smile as he stepped into the fireplace. _Unnatural._ "Godric's Hollow," he said as his lungs filled with smoke from the green flames of floo powder. _Monster._

He stepped out when he saw the faces of his favorite family in the world, the Potters, smiling at him from their sitting room.

"Teddy!" Exclaimed James, Albus, and Lily all at the same time as they rushed to be the first to give him a hug. _Uncontrollable._ Ted hugged them all and made his way over to Harry and Ginny.

"Congratulations on Head Boy, Ted! Your parents would be incredibly proud." Ginny told him as she embraced him affectionately. _Malicious._ Ted grimaced, then turned to Harry and smiled the first genuine smile he'd had in days, his hair even began to lighten up. Harry was the person Ted had always felt the most comfortable with, the man who'd always made time for him, even during his auror training he'd made sure to visit Teddy as he had his first birthday, heard his first words, and even got him his first toy broomstick, something Harry said his own godfather, Sirius, had given him.

"Glad you could make it, we've missed you this summer. But of course you've been busy getting ready for school. Come in the kitchen, we've made your favorite," Harry led the way to a tray full of treacle tarts. Ted noticed Harry was looking at him appraisingly, but wasn't saying anything. _Unnatural_. "How was your holiday?"

"Really busy, I've been trying to keep organized, with NEWTS coming up and looking for a job after Hogwarts." Teddy tried to keep his tone light as he reached for a treacle tart so they wouldn't guess the real reason he hadn't been visiting as much this summer. He could feel his hair begin to darken again, unwillingly. _Menace._ He had been having issues controlling his metamorphmagus powers ever since he had read the article in _The Daily_ Prophet that had announced him as the new Head Boy, as well as a few other things. _Uncontrollable_. The children were all beaming with joy as they ate their own treats, James looking admiringly at Teddy. "How about you James, excited to start this year?"

James smile immediately widened. "Oh yeah, I can't wait! You're going to be the best Head Boy ever!" Teddy grimaced again, trying to look unbothered. _Monster._

"I don't know James, your Uncle Percy set a pretty high bar there," Harry joked as he caught Ginny and Teddy's eyes. Teddy cracked another genuine smile, but it quickly faded as he again considered his plan. _Dangerous._ The article had come out a few weeks ago, but Teddy felt that this week with the Potter's would be the hardest one yet.

They all sat in the kitchen and talked for a while longer before Ginny took the children to get ready for bed. Now that they were alone, Teddy felt more afraid that Harry would bring up the article.

"So, Ted, how do you feel about your new title? Head Boy is a huge honor, but also full of responsibility, and school will be starting in a week." Teddy could feel Harry's green eyes watching him.

He struggled to keep his voice level and tried not to meet his godfather's gaze. "Yeah, brilliant. Sorry, I'm really tired. I'm going to head up to bed." He rose quickly and left the kitchen without another word, leaving Harry with confirmation that Teddy hiding something.

Teddy woke the next morning to Lily and Albus jumping on his bed to wake him as James looked on from the doorway, apparently resigned to not risking making his new overseer at Hogwarts annoyed. Teddy immediately jumped up and started wrestling around with them, grabbing James in the process, causing Lily and Albus to giggle even louder.

And that's how they spent the day, Harry and Ginny were both at work so the four of them had the house to themselves. Teddy found playing with the Potter children an extremely effective distraction and the next few days passed without Teddy thinking about the article or Rita Skeeter for more than a few moments before he was swept up into a new game or reading a new story. He still kept his trunk packed so he was ready to go at a moment's notice, but the idea of running away now seemed slightly over reactive. Harry had not mentioned what happened the first night and Ginny seemed keen to avoid reading _The Prophet_ while Teddy was in the room, but aside from that everything seemed to be going the way it always did when Teddy came to stay.

At least until the last few days before the departure of the Hogwarts Express. Harry was due to be home soon but Ginny had taken James to get the last of his school supplies from Diagon Alley. Teddy had just finished a game of Gobstones with Albus, and Lily decided that she wanted to play a game.

"Oh Teddy, let's play a game of tag! Hehe, you're it!" She exclaimed as she poked him in the ribs. She and Albus immediately jumped up and ran out of the room as Teddy pursued, hot on their heels.

"Run Lily, he's a monster!" Albus shouted as they rounded the corner into the sitting room. _Monster._ Teddy stopped in his tracks, the children still rushing into the next room. _Dangerous._ Just then, Harry walked out of the fireplace and saw the look on Teddy's face before he could hide it. _Malicious._ Teddy rushed into the room the Potter's always kept ready for him and quickly grabbed his trunk from the closet. _Uncontrollable._

"Teddy, stop." Teddy turned to see Harry standing in the doorframe. "Calm down, we need to talk."

"Calm down! How can I calm down? You heard her, I'm a monster and everyone knows it!" Teddy was startled to feel tears well up in his eyes, currently cauldron black. He sat dejectedly on his bed and stared at the floor.

"Why would you say that? You've never harmed anyone in your life." Harry shut the door behind him as he came and sat next to Teddy.

"That Skeeter woman has already announced it for everyone to see. No parent is going to want their children in a school with a half-werewolf in charge. I can't even blame them." Teddy felt the tears now slide down his face. "I'd be doing everyone a favor if I just left. Not risk putting anyone in danger."

"Ted, that 'Skeeter woman' has a history of doing whatever she can to get readers, especially if it involves an attempt to ruin someone's life. And just because your father was a werewolf does not make you dangerous! Your father was a hero and he did not let his condition control his life." Harry put his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Both of your parents were heroes, and they gave their lives to save the students of Hogwarts, many of whom have children who go to school with you now. I'm sure there's no one they would want as Head Boy more."

"But what if something happens, what if I hurt someone? I'm dangerous!"

"You have never had any issues of any sort, at the full-moon or any other time! Just because you were born something does mean you must grow up to be it. A very wise old friend of mine once told me that 'it matters not what a person is born, but what they grow to be.' You have grown to be a great man, Ted, never let anyone convince you otherwise."

"How can you be sure that people aren't going to care?" Teddy finally looked up to meet Harry's eyes, his wet eyes now a bright blue.

"I'm afraid that there is always going to be a few cynics, but anyone who decides that it's important doesn't matter. Do you have any idea how many people thought I was a 'disturbed' and 'dangerous' criminal?" Harry and Teddy both chuckled.

"I wish I'd known my parents." It slipped out of Teddy's mouth before he could stop it.

Harry smiled sadly at him, "I wish you did too. But I promise you that everything you have done would make them so incredibly proud. There's something I should've given you a long time ago, but I didn't want you to get in as much trouble as I did at school." Harry grabbed a piece of extremely old-looking parchment and handed it to Teddy.

"What's this?" he asked, looking bemused.

"This is something our fathers made, along with Sirius and another old friend. It's called the Marauder's Map, and it was one of their more genius inventions. It shows all of Hogwarts and its students, use it this year to keep an eye on James and anyone else you think may cause an accidental adventure." Harry tapped his wand to the parchment as he said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and words began to sprout from his wand-tip.

"My dad made this?" Teddy looked awed at the thought and held the map close.

"Yes, now do you promise that you'll watch out for James and the rest of the students? Keep them safe?"

"Of course! This is brilliant. Thank you, Harry!" Teddy hugged his godfather and Harry left the room, confident that Teddy was going to be alright.

Two days later Teddy was on the Hogwarts Express with James and a few more members of the Weasley clan. Before he boarded he hugged Harry one last time.

"Thank you, I really didn't think I would be able to do this." Teddy told Harry as he held him.

"You'd be amazed at what you can do, Ted. Your parents left you a great legacy, never forget that." Harry said as he released Teddy. "You take care of those kids, and show anyone who doubts you what a great man you are."

"I will."


End file.
